HPC10
is the 10th episode for the season ''Heartcatch Pretty Cure! and also the 302nd episode of the Pretty Cure franchise overall. Synopsis Tsubomi and Erika find everyone acting strangely and find out it is because of Dark Cure. In this time they learn to trust each other and their fairies to get through this new attack. Summary Tired of their constant defeats, Dark Cure asks for permission to go and defeat Pretty Cure, taking Sasorina with her upon her request. At Kibougahana, the girls finish homework and take a walk outside. They come by the area Tsubomi recalled being where she met Chypre and Coffret the first time and tell Erika about the fight against the Desert Apostles. It's then Sayaka appears, telling them that she went through her idea to make a Soccer team for girls. She goes off to train when Sasorina and Snackeys, dressed as soccer players, challenge them. As Sasorina's team is losing, Dark Cure appears and claims she is a part of Pretty Cure before sending the ball at the defenseless girls and injuring them. Tsubomi and Erika find them and take them to the nurse, only to hear that the flowers are crying. In this time they get their first, real glance of Dark Cure. Before they can transform however, Chypre and Coffret are kidnapped. With no other choice the girls run away, straight to the botanical garden where they appear to have lost all hope. Suddenly, Tsukikage Yuri appears and offers advice about friendship and trust. With her own words she encourages them to do their best to save their trusting fairies. Where they planned to meet and bargain, Tsubomi and Erika fight through the Snackeys, but then the Mysterious Guy appears and rescues the fairies, giving the girls back the ability to transform. As Cure Blossom and Cure Marine the girls quickly make work ridding of the remaining Snackeys. But as they prepare to fight Dark Cure, she opens her hidden eye and causes them to fall with ease. She goes on to criticize how weak they are and compares them to Cure Moonlight, but Cure Blossom tells her that they are friends and that they will never lose to her. They then use Floral Power Fortissimo, but Dark Cure uses her powers and defeats them, leaving them to detransform. Before she can kill the girls, she stops open spotting Yuri in the distance. She turns and takes off, deciding to leave things like this for now. As the girls recover, Yuri is shown to be observing a broken heart seed. Major Events *Dark Cure fights Cure Blossom and Marine for the first time. *Cure Blossom and Marine lose a battle for the first time. *It is revealed that Tsukikage Yuri has a piece of Cure Moonlight's Pretty Cure Seed. Characters Cures *Hanasaki Tsubomi / Cure Blossom *Kurumi Erika / Cure Marine *Tsukikage Yuri / Cure Moonlight Mascots *Chypre *Coffret *Coupe Villains *Dark Cure *Sasorina *Cobraja *Kumojaki *Sabaku *Snackey *Desertrian Secondary Characters *Hanasaki Kaoruko *Ueshima Sayaka Trivia *This is the first time there is a battle without a Heart Seed being gained, with the exception of the first episode, which the battle was linked to the second episode. **It is also the first episode not featuring a Desertrian. Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Heartcatch Pretty Cure!